Le job de ses rêves
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: FrUK, UA. Francis est sûr d'avoir obtenu le job de ses rêves ! Malheureusement, Arthur s'est décidé à rendre tout cela un véritable enfer ! Et si Francis réplique, y se passe quoi ? La guerre !
1. Hier, avant l'enfer

**Rating : **J'ai déjà fait autre chose que M ?

**Pairing : **FrUK ! Presque seulement FrUK~

**Warning : **Lemon, lime, la relation usuelle du FrUK et bien des perversions partout… et un Arthur du genre gamin chiant. Ça promet, non ? Et aussi… j'essaie de faire de l'humour… J'ESSAIE ;A;…

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, comme tout en ce bas monde… Déjà, l'idée me vient en partie d'un rp et aussi un peu de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

**Résumé : **Francis est sûr d'avoir obtenu le job de ses rêves ! Malheureusement, Arthur s'est décidé à rendre tout cela un véritable enfer ! Et si Francis réplique, y se passe quoi ? La guerre !

**Notes et divagations : **Dans ceci, Arthur a bien des frères et sœur… du genre de 5 ou 6 ! Donc, un peu beaucoup parce que je tends à avoir la pire mémoire du monde — « Bref, t'as compris ? » « Ouais, t'inquiètes ! » « Donc, j'ai dit quoi ? » « Euh… j' me rappelle pas… » — je vais tout marquer ici xD Donc, en gros en ordre de vieillesse, on a _**William [**__**Wallace]**__**Kirkland**__ pour l'__Écosse_. Ensuite, _**Victoria Kirkland **__pour __l'Irlande du Nord__ et son jumeau __**Edmond **__pour l'Irlande tout court (__NONPASINSPIRÉDENARNIANON__)_. Après, vient _**Tristan Kirkland **__pour le __Pays de Galles__. __**Arthur Kirkland **__est bien sûr l'__Angleterre__. Puis, __**Peter Kirkland **__pour __Sealand__. _Donc, la famille Kirkland est composée de ces six beaux enfants… famille nombreuse, en effet. Quant à Francis, il a une petite sœur toujours avec sa famille, Monique Bonnefoy, autrement appelée Mona qui est Monaco, bien sûr !

Bref, c'était un peu long, mais j'y tenais. D'ailleurs, la mère d'Arthur s'appelle Elizabeth et son père… Charles xD Non, non, je ne vais rien chercher à la famille royale. Erhm, et l'épouse de William ne serait pas une certaine Kate. *** sbim ***

Bref, bonne et heureuse lecture.

.

.

.

.

**Le job de ses rêves**

_par Pervy Otaku_

.

.

.

.

.

« L'amour ? Des grands mots avant, des

petits mots pendant et des gros mots après. »

— Sacha Guitry.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hier, avant l'enfer**

Mr Kirkland semble être un homme imposant. Avec une petite barbe et l'air assez massif, le cou épais comme s'il n'y en a aucun, il est assis derrière son bureau et regarde Francis, qui tente de bien se tenir et d'avoir l'air d'un jeune homme respectable, bien qu'un peu famélique et certainement affamé, et le plus souriant possible bien que moyennement apeuré par cet homme à l'air des plus sérieux qui lit son CV avec son air sérieux qu'il sait qu'il verra sûrement très souvent dans les prochaines semaines, ou mois dans le cas où il ne fera pas de bêtises — et bien que charmant, Francis sait être plutôt gaffeur et sa personnalité ainsi que sa coutume de draguer un peu tout le monde n'est pas forcément appréciée de tous.

Il relève les yeux vers lui, des yeux très vert et dont il ne se surprend pas vraiment à trouver très beaux, un peu comme ceux de Mrs Kirkland qui se tient bien droite et chaleureuse, lui proposant un thé, et Francis répond rapidement, « Oui, oui, s'il vous plait, madame ! » avec un accent horrible qui fait sourire son — peut-être — nouvel employeur chaque fois qu'il l'entend, et d'un air moqueur. Francis sait bien qu'il a très bon anglais, mais son accent français rend le tout un peu ridicule et lui enlève pratiquement toute crédibilité. Il adorerait pouvoir parler seulement dans sa langue natale, puisqu'il sait qu'il la parle bien, et toutes les jeunes filles se pendent à ses lèvres dès qu'il entonne les mots.

« Donc, vous venez de France… Francis ? » Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il voit la ressemblance entre les deux noms. Le principal intéressé hoche rapidement la tête avec un sourire assez radieux, et Mr Kirkland tourne la tête vers son épouse, qui hausse les épaules en regardant d'un air plutôt enchanté le postulant au poste de cuisinier recommandé par un de leur vieux ami. « Vous avez étudié quelque part, Francis ? »

« Près d'un grand chef d'un prestigieux restaurant de Paris — on a toujours dit de bonnes choses des plats que je préparais. »

« Bien, je crois que c'est plutôt une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas, Liz ? » dit l'homme en se tournant vers sa femme qui lui singe qu'elle veut ce charmant jeune homme, ce qui fait sourire Francis bien grand, et elle fait aussi des signes qu'il ne comprend pas, et suppose que ce sont des années de mariage qui leur permettent de se comprendre ainsi, puisque Mr Kirkland sourit à son épouse en hochant la tête, avec un sourire plus que content et un peu… malicieux, peut-être ? sur le visage avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme, qui ne sait trop comment réagir, cette fois, mais attend en essayant de garder un air qui lui donne une belle allure, « C'est bon, on vous engage, Mr Bonnefoy. Mais, en plus de faire la cuisine, si cela ne vous dérange pas… je vois que vous avez aussi étudié pour faire professeur… mh… » Le sourire du chef d'entreprise est tel qu'il tente de le contenir, et Mrs Kirkland ricane légèrement en s'excusant.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? » Francis est plutôt du genre à réussir tout ce qu'il entreprend s'il y met du sien — s'il le voulait, il pourrait réellement faire n'importe quoi. Francis Bonnefoy est un jeune homme intelligent, plutôt avec une belle gueule et une légère barbiche qui le fait paraître peut-être un petit peu plus âgé que ses vingt-six ans, avec des cheveux blonds doré et des yeux bleus méditerranéen dont sa sœur s'insurge de ne pouvoir se vanter d'avoir elle-même. Il est plutôt grand, masculin et juste assez viril, et il prend bien soin de lui. On peut le considérer Don Juan, Casanova ou autre coureur de jupons, mais il sait être un bon amant et est du genre taquin et malicieux — qui aime bien châtie bien, comme le dit le vieux dicton. Il se dit aussi que ce n'est pas la fin du monde si on lui demande de faire le service à table ou autre chose, et puis si cela se rajoute à la paie, il peut bien faire n'importe quoi !

« Nous avons un fils, » commence-t-il, puis se reprend après avoir pensé un instant, « C'est un enfant très charmant, qui est notre deuxième cadet, et il est du genre… comment dire ? Plutôt turbulent. Il ne veut jamais étudier et dit qu'il se reposera sur la fortune familiale si jamais quoique ce soit arrive. » Il fronce les sourcils, soupire un instant. Francis se demande bien qui peut être ce jeune homme, et se contente de sourire en espérant intérieurement que ses fesses seraient aussi belles que celles d'Antonio, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. « Il s'appelle Arthur, et nous aimerions que vous soyez son professeur pour lui apprendre un peu de français, et que vous lui inculquiez quelques bonnes manières pour qu'il puisse un jour se trouver une jolie jeune femme et suive l'exemple de William, qui se mariera à l'automne. »

Un gamin, alors ? Francis imagine qu'il ne peut pas être bien vieux, et pense maintenant avoir à faire à un petit enfant de six ou sept ans, ce qui le rassure rapidement : il est doué avec les enfants, et ceux-ci l'adorent. Il n'y a pas quelques heures que les gamins d'une petite famille travaillant aussi pour les Kirkland, une petite famille Jones, lui ont courues après. Deux jumeaux identiques croquant à souhait, dont il aurait bien gardé l'aîné tranquille et mignon avait essayé de parlé un peu de français — absolument le genre de petit dont il voudrait. Il se relève un peu de son siège et chantonne donc, « Bien sûr ! Où est ce charmant petit ? »

« Ici, » dit subitement une voix qui arrive de plus loin. Ce n'est pas une voix d'enfant, loin de là. Pas même celle d'un adolescent, bien qu'il est reste peut-être quelque vestiges dans quelques octaves trop hauts ou ténor trop bas. C'est une voix d'un jeune adulte qui porte un grand sourire carnassier lorsqu'il se tourne vers lui, alors qu'il s'approche en tendant une main vers lui, pour se serrer la pince, l'air de trouver la situation des plus amusantes alors que les talons de ses bottes claquent sur le sol bois franc, puis le son devient plus sourd lorsqu'il arrive sur le tapis persan, et surplombe Francis assis dans son fauteuil.

« C'est un… plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Bonnefoy. »

Francis se lève en tentant de prendre un sourire avenant, se rendant rapidement compte que l'existence même de ce gosse impoli lui plombe l'air et l'exècre. Il se remémore la paie importante en serrant à son tour la main moins épaisse et plus délicate dans la sienne plus large et consistante. La poigne est dure et ferme, et ses yeux bleus rencontrent ceux d'un incroyable vert, et il lâche la main un instant plus tard et le détaille de ce qu'il peut voir. Arthur est juste un peu plus petit que lui, pas de beaucoup, mais on le remarque facilement. Comme toute la famille Kirkland, des sourcils épais et broussailleux surmontent ses yeux sombre, et sa peau est pâle et d'albâtre, un peu comme celle d'une jeune fille rousse. Son visage semble fin et délicat, et ses lèvres sont fines et saillent bien à un sourire de cette trempe, un sourire véritablement détestable. Tout le corps semble svelte, et plutôt maigrichon, sans trace de gras ou autre vilaines caractéristiques que les riches se passent entre eux. Le britannique porte des vêtements sans goûts — à vomir ! pense Francis acerbement —, dont un pantalon en corduroy, une chemise blanche et un gilet par-dessus. N'en tenait qu'à lui, il lui changerait directement le style.

« C'est également un plaisir, Arthur. »

Francis en est loin de se douter, mais en cet instant, très précisément, Arthur décide de qu'il va lui pourrir la vie. S'il croit qu'il sera simple d'inculquer quoique ce soit à son esprit, il se trompe horriblement. Et il fera comme avec tous les autres : il fera de ce job qu'il croit rêvé et incroyable un véritable enfer ! Dans moins d'un mois, il sera reparti vers son pays de merde, et ne pensera plus jamais à remettre les pieds au Royaume-Uni, plus jamais. Le seul nom de Kirkland lui évoquera les pires souvenirs. Pourtant, loin est-il de se douter, que Francis, celui dont il ne veut qu'éloigner, doit être, doublé d'un pervers plutôt égocentrique qui aime la flagornerie et enticher les femmes, et disparaître au prochain jour du lit de Marie, de Suzie ou de Catherine et se vête seulement des plus belles plumes qu'il peut trouver comme un oiseau chantant cherchant à attirer les attention sur lui-même, est un homme avec une volonté des plus effroyables et inébranlables, et sera loin de marcher dans les pas de son plan aussi bien qu'il ne le croit, et peut aussi bien jouer dans le même jeu que lui…

—**That's it for today!—**

**Ero, relit le texte avec un air boudeur : **Schmeeeeeuh ! C'est naze ! Par contre, j'aime bien mon style et… *** part dans de longues divagations, ricanant, se moquant d'elle-même et éclatant en sanglots à la fois * **

**Arthur, s'approche pour lire par-dessus son épaule et sourit :** T'as enfin compris que j'étais pas un petit timide ?

**Ero se tourne vers lui et ricane hideusement avant de répondre bêtement : **Tu es un timide parfois, et ça, ça m'excite sexuellement, Arthur. Comprends-le.

**Arthur va répliquer, mais il s'éloigne en grognant :**__I-IDIOTE ! T'AS BIEN LES GÊNES FRANÇAIS, TOI !

**Ero, gueule pour qu'il entende de loin : **MARATHON DE MASTURBATION ! VIDÉO D'ÉDUCATION SEXUELLE EXPLICITE ! SEXY WAITER ! DUREX ! *** continue à crier des trucs pour se venger, parfois sans vraiment de rapport ***

**Francis s'approche en riant : **J'adore ce nouvel Arthur ! J'imagine ce sera pas long avant que je fasse un truc ?

**Ero toussote et se tourne vers lui : **Mh, je compte faire des chapitres assez longs. Donc, ça mettra un temps, mais je compte faire des trucs bien pervers, puisque pour une fois, c'est vraiment pas une fic sérieuse…

**Francis, souriant : **Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour que les choses changent entre nous ?

**Ero, avec un air diabolique : **Tu verras ! Ça risque de te plaire, vu que t'aime bien les histoires à l'eau de rose~ ** * avec un air assez complice avec Francis ***

**Arthur, revient avec un air grognon : **Je sens qu'à moi, non…

_**Encore une fic alors que j'en ai tellement en cours ? Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à toujours faire ces histoires un peu lourdes et pleines de trucs plutôt sombres — et aussi de me concentrer sur un seul truc à la fois… J'aime aussi les trucs marrants, et pour une fois que je m'y essaie, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et que vous serez nombreux à laisser des REVIEWS ! Puisque j'aime les reviews, inconditionnellement~ J'aime bien aussi le côté interactif qu'il ajoute de voir vos impressions, et ne soyez pas timides de communiquer ce que vous croyez qu'il se passera ! D'ailleurs, ça pourrait bien m'aider dans mes blocages qui sont, je l'avoue, nombreux et fréquents… **_

_**Bref, en espérant avoir bien de très chers lecteurs lors de cette aventure, je vous souhaite un bon temps et ce qu'il vous reste de vacances au soleil~**_


	2. Premier jour en enfer

**Rating : **T — mh, pour l'instant, hein !

**Pairing : **Frukin' the world ! Et oui, encore USUK dans un petit coin. Mais ça ne sera pas très poussé autrement que pour rapprocher Francey et Arti~

**Warning : **L'horreur commence ! Arthur est un sacré cancre…

**Disclaimer : **Nope, yo no soy Hidekaz Himaruya, tabarnack ._. *** a écouté Starbuck l'autre jour ***

**Notes et divagations : **Bienvenue dans ce… premier chapitre ! J'espère que le prologue aura su vous plaire, et j'espère pouvoir garder un bon rythme et des idées pour la suite… oulà, on peut m' souhaiter bonne chance -' Donc, Ann est, comme vous pouvez le deviner, Belgique xD

Il prendra quelque chapitres avant que Francis ne réplique à pleine force xD Quelques égale surtout trois avec moi, donc, pas tant que ça. Urhm. Comme Arthur sera un p'tit con tout le long du texte et j'expliquerai pas avant longtemps le pourquoi de son comportement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira de les voir se battre pour plusieurs chapitres, et avoir des… situations pleines de quiproquos et de positions gênantes !

Pour une fois que je peux écouter seulement ma playlist joyeuse en écrivant \o/ Ça me met dans une sacrée humeur. Je pense avoir écoulé les soundtrack marrantes de Harry Potter, aussi, puisque j' les adore~ Bref, bref~

J'aurais envie de faire toute la conversation SMS en véritable screen d'iPhone… ça s'rait top xD Mais bon, je garde l'idée pour quand j'aurais mon site. Si jamais il me prend l'envie et assez de volonté pour le faire puisque j'ai pas de talent pour autant les sites web que de trouver un hébergeur pas cher xD…

.

.

.

.

.

**Premier jour en enfer**

.

.

.

.

.

Francis travaille maintenant chez les Kirkland. C'est pas si mal, il se dit, puisqu'il a une chambre gratuite et loge dans un endroit plutôt agréable et il a l'occasion de converser avec les gens au cours de la journée et il semble que le travail soit en effet plutôt simple, et que les maîtres de la maison sont des gens biens et leur laissent bien du leste — pas besoin de se stresser, il peut donc relaxer et prendre son rôle de nouveau chef cuisinier tranquillement, ce qui lui plait beaucoup : Francis déteste se stresser pour rien du tout ou des raisons stupides, ou encore parce que des gens lui poussent dans le dos. Il est maintenant dans sa chambre, et installe ses petites affaires en sifflotant, étirant ses propres draps et oreillers sur le matelas moelleux, puis accroche ses vêtements et chemises dans la commode. Pour un simple cuisinier, il a plutôt une grande chambre et plutôt joliment décorée à la base.

Puis, on toque à la porte. Ne se détachant pas de son sourire, il cesse ses activités et se lève pour aller ouvrir, en espérant y voir un aide-cuisinier tout à fait charmant qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques minutes, un certain Feliciano qui lui fait diablement penser à l'amant de son cher Antonio, quoiqu'en moins bourru et éternellement agressif — celui-là est un véritable petit ange et sourit tout le temps un peu bêtement. Ou encore, cette charmante ménagère appelée Ann, qui parle également un français de Belgique, qui est également une jeune femme très gentille et malicieuse ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte en se disant qu'il ne pourrait advenir que quelque chose d'agréable, son sourire se fade immédiatement lorsque la voix autoritaire cantonne sans qu'on lui laisse le choix à quoique ce soit, « Hey ! Fais-moi un truc à bouffer, Bonnefoy ! »

Il n'y a même pas une journée qu'il est là, et Francis sait que lui et Arthur, l'un des enfants des Kirkland — et sûrement le pire de tous — ne s'entendront probablement jamais bien, ou même l'ombre d'une petite paix entre eux. Il le regarde à nouveau avec son sourire arrogant qui dévoile toute ses dents bien blanches et droites, alors qu'il s'avance dans la chambre, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon corduroy absolument dégoutant, et encore vêtu d'une chemise bien trop ordinaire surmontée d'un gilet de coton dont Francis se demande pourquoi on n'en a pas encore interdit de porter une telle horreur, et tout ces vêtements semblent trop grands et font des plis disgracieux sur le corps du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vous, monsieur ? »

Francis soupire lorsqu'il hausse les épaules et ajoute, « J' sais pas ! Un dessert, quelque chose de bon en tous cas — tu dois être capable, nouveau chef, hein ? »

Le français n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'il remette en doute ses capacités culinaires, et le prend comme un défi, se relevant d'un bon et passant à côté de lui avec un air radieux et avenant, dont la majeure partie est forcée, puis, il pose sa main sur l'épaule maigre et dont l'os pointe dans sa paume — Arthur se pousse le plus vite possible de sous sa main en perdant un instant son sourire arrogant, et met quelques essais à le reprendre. Francis ne peut que sourire face à cela, assez mesquinement, puis ajoute en souriant largement plutôt amusé par cette pudique réaction venant du jeune homme, « Eh bien, suivez-moi, monsieur ! »

C'est maintenant avec un air horriblement bourru que l'autre le suit, et Francis ne met pas bien longtemps à remarquer ce rapide changement d'humeur, et pense avec un sourire plutôt sadique à quel point il pourrait l'utiliser discrètement à son avantage — discrètement, pour éviter que Mr Kirkland ne voie que son nouveau chef cuisinier et son fils se sont déclaré une guerre sans vraiment trop le dire, et puis il ne peut pas courir le risque de se faire jeter dehors aussi rapidement, puisque cela lui attirera sûrement des regards de ses parents, qui le considèrent surtout comme un paresseux ayant toutes les capacités de faire tout en son possible, mais choisissant surtout de ne pas le faire.

Désormais, il travaille chez la famille du jeune Arthur, et il est décidé à garder son boulot pour au moins quelques temps et leur prouver qu'il peut très bien gagner sa vie sans faire de bêtises et ainsi se faire jeter dehors pour des histoires de drague sans grand importance autre que des petites coincées ou leur parents paranoïaques. Francis compte bien garder cet emploi, et si Arthur n'aime pas qu'il doive lui enseigner un peu de sa langue, il devra faire avec et se contenter de lui — et il espère qu'il souhaite qu'il ne réplique pas à ses provocations, parce que Francis sait très bien faire de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre un enfer : il a une sœur, et s'est pratiqué sur elle longtemps.

Arthur garde son air bourru et de mauvaise humeur tout le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrant parfois son iPhone pour répondre à un texto, tapant rapidement des pouces sur son écran et grondant lorsqu'une faute impromptue s'ajoute à ses phrases ou que son auto-correcteur l'embête avec ses corrections plutôt stupides. Francis ricane un peu, puisqu'il préfère les BlackBerry à ces produits trop chers pour ce qu'ils valent. Amusé, et ne voulant pas en rater une, il se retourne et envoie avec un sourire des plus mesquins et arrogants, « Le clavier numérique est agaçant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mêle-toi de c' qui t' regarde, vieux débris, » réplique-t-il avec un air des plus bourru, se retournant vers son écran, attendant impatiemment une réponse.

« Vous envoyez des SMS à votre distributeur ? » ricane Francis, se moquant autant qu'il lui plait en disant aussi le fond de sa pensée : un gars comme Arthur n'a pas vraiment d'amis, il en est sûr. Peut-être un, peut-être deux, mais il est sûr qu'il n'a pas vraiment de vie sociale : surtout pas avec ces sourcils-là et avec un tel caractère qui tombe rapidement sur les nerfs… Pour Francis, il semble être un garçon aussi ennuyeux qu'il est de mauvaise compagnie, et certainement un mec du genre coincé qui ne se révélera pas au complet au lit…

Le visage d'Arthur vire au rouge, et il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referme bêtement, tremblant légèrement de colère, avant de taper du pied comme un gamin et de crier, « Y A PLEINS DE PERSONNES QUI M'ENVOIENT DES SMS, ET PLUS QU'À TOI C'EST SÛR ! Y M'ARRIVE MÊME DE SEXTER AVEC DES FILLES SUPERBES, VIEUX CON ! » Il serre les poings et le regarde en soufflant, les dents serrées et le teint encore rougi, puisqu'il doit réaliser quel genre de chose il a dite.

« J-j'ai des preuves, elles… elles m'ont envoyées d-d-des photos cochonnes d'elles ! »

Francis affiche un grand sourire après avoir surpassé la surprise qui le prend en le voyant ainsi exploser de rage, et ajoute tout bas un petit rire mimé « trololol~ » et se retourne en essayant de se retenir de rire de ce pauvre Arthur, qui vient d'avouer qu'il n'a pas d'amis, et qu'il doit s'envoyer lui-même des textos. Dans un sens, il pense que c'est un pauvre garçon, mais il a surtout envie de rire de lui, et de sa réaction complètement excessive pour une simple petite raillerie comme il peut en sortir milles dans une seule journée. Il sourit d'autant plus en se disant qu'après tout, il y a des chances pour que le tout ne soit pas si pire que ça…

« Et les filles, elles ont pris leur photos de Google, hein ? »

**.oO0Oo.**

« C'était long, » commente Arthur sans lever les yeux de son engin lorsque Francis dépose une assiette de macarons au chocolat et à la noix de coco préparée spécialement pour ce gosse braillard devant lui, accompagnée d'une petite cuillère d'argent juste à côté du petit bol de la purée sèche et grumeleuse. En quelque sorte, il était assez mignon de le voir l'ignorer de cette façon et bouder dès qu'il le voyait.

Le chef roule des yeux et retient un soupir agacé et mise sur le plus que certain manque de connaissance du jeune homme sur l'art qu'est la cuisine, « Pardonnez-moi, la truffe a décidé qu'elle ne cuirait pas ! »

Ce à quoi il se contente d'hausser les épaules, ne le regardant toujours pas et tapotant sur son téléphone. Il l'agace à oublier la politesse de lâcher son portable lorsqu'on est en compagnie de gens, et à l'ignorer comme cela. Francis se demande s'il n'aurait pas touché un point sensible plutôt, mais il laisse passer en se disant qu'il doit seulement le supporter en faussant des sourires et en lui apprenant au moins à se présenter et à être poli s'il advient un jour un miracle pour lequel il devra utiliser les connaissances du français qu'il doit lui inculquer. Il s'éloigne et regarde les murs couverts de papier-peint à l'air vieillot, et observe les tables et commodes anciennes qui entourent la grande table à manger, qui doit dater de l'époque victorienne, et possède des pieds en forme de lion. Le chef sourit, et songe à quelle allure la pièce devait avoir lors de grande réception d'il y avait longtemps.

Il imagine les redingotes soignées et les montres de goussets dans les gants blancs des messieurs, parlant de façon maniérées des dernières grandes découvertes scientifiques de Newton, Hook ou autre grands penseurs de ces temps anciens. Il imagine ensuite avec un sourire plus apparent les femmes aux jolies courbes et avec ces charmantes poignées d'amour, vêtues des grandes soies colorées et s'éventant en rougissant face aux avances polies de jeunes hommes, puis les enfants qui ne peuvent comprendre l'importance de toutes ces choses de grandes personnes courant autour de leur mère ou s'amusant dans les jardins luxueux du manoir Kirkland.

« Bonnefoy, apporte-moi un verre de lait, de suite ! »

Son sourire se fade à nouveau, tandis qu'il se tourne vers Arthur, qui a toujours le regard posé sur son téléphone, et répond plus qu'il ne mange le petit plat qu'il a préparé expressément pour lui. Cette fois, Francis se demande vraiment si on lui a appris la moindre manière, et soupire en marchant vers ce qui sera bientôt sa cuisine adorée pour aller lui verser un grand verre de lait, retrouvant toute fois un grand sourire en se disant qu'il peut bien faire quelques petites cabrioles et farces pour lui pourrir aussi la vie, à son élève. Ça se joue à deux, ce petit jeu-là, qu'il se dit en remplissant le verre à ras bord, avant de retourner en sifflotant vers la salle à manger.

Le jeune Kirkland est encore assis au même endroit, et Francis remarque avec agacement qu'il n'a même pas pris une bouchée de son biscuit grumeleux. Il soupire, en se demandant vraiment quel supposé ami peut être aussi important qu'il oublie de se nourrir après lui avoir expressément demandé de lui faire à manger hors des repas. Francis sourit. Il sait exactement que faire pour répondre à ses questions en même temps de faire chier ce sale petit gosse de riche et l'obliger à se changer de ces horribles vêtements dont il a déjà du mal à regarder — il s'habille comme un petit vieux ayant grandi dans les années quarante ou cinquante.

C'est donc en prenant son meilleur jeu d'acteur en essayant de cacher sa jubilation qu'il prétend se prend les pieds dans une bosse du tapis bien lisse, laissant même couler une petite exclamation et laisse tomber le verre le plus droit possible pour qu'il éclabousse le jeune homme, qui se relève en laissant son téléphone sur la table. Un chapelet de juron échappe à Arthur tandis que Francis se tient sur la table d'une main, attrapant l'iPhone de l'autre en réprimant un rire lorsqu'il voit le fils de son employeur détrempé et avec un air totalement risible et qui rappelle celui d'une fille qui n'est jamais de bonne humeur, « Bonnefoy, _GODAMMIT_ ! Mais fais gaffe, _f-fuck_… »

Francis ricane et s'éloigne, ne prenant même plus la peine de faire semblant d'être désolé et de ne pas avoir fait exprès. Il regarde donc ce qui est affiché sur l'iPhone : une page longue de recette d'un dessert anglais plutôt fade, des scones. Il sourit en se demandant si cet Arthur n'aurait pas un certain intérêt pour l'art culinaire. L'appareil sonne et il s'empresse d'aller voir la conversation avec un certain Kiku Honda, qu'il lit en souriant largement.

« R-rend moi mon téléphone, Bonnefoy ! C'est pas drôle de regarder la vie privée des gens, s'pèce de sale Frenchie ! » dit le plus jeune en s'approchant de lui lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il lui a volé le téléphone, tentant de lui arracher son précieux des mains, mais Francis utilise sa taille à son avantage en songeant qu'il est en effet très marrant de fouiller la vie secrète des gens, et surtout de celle du fils de son employeur s'il réagit de cette manière, et le tient hors de porté en ricanant face à sa réaction et à son langage SMS tout aussi risible que son apparence des dernières minutes : massacrer une langue, mais le stupide anglais, lui semble vraiment quelque chose de ridicule et stupide.

**« Arthur Kirkland — 14 : 29**

_Hey ? T'es toujours là ? Ça fait vingt minutes depuis le dernier que je t'ai envoyé…_

**Kiku Honda — 14 : 50**

_Désolé, Héraclès m'avait pris mon portable._

**Kiku Honda — 14 : 51**

_Il veut que je lui porte attention… quand il dort._

**Arthur Kirkland — 14 : 51**

_Ça va, ça va, t'inquiètes pas. Ton mec est bizarre, par contre._

**Arthur Kirkland — 14 : 51**

_Donc, il aime quoi ?_

**Kiku Honda— 14 : 52**

_Mh… là il me dit qu'il aime les filles qui cuisinent._

**Arthur Kirkland — 14 : 52**

_Des scones, ça lui va ? Des desserts, en gros._

**Arthur Kirkland — 14: 53**

_www point methodes de suicide rapides et sans douleur point com_

**Kiku Honda — 14 : 54**

_Il demande ce que c'est. Je lui dis ?_

**Arthur Kirkland — 14 : 54**

_Non, pas la peine. Il aime les fêtes, aussi, hein ?_

**Kiku Honda — 14: 55**

_Il me répond ça : « PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT ! »_

**Kiku Honda — 14 : 55**

_Et là il dit qu'il en organise un la semaine prochaine au Bunker._

**Arthur Kirkland — 14: 56**

_Oh okay… open-house, j'espère ?_

**Kiku Honda — 14 : 57**

_Tant qu'on amène son alcool, on est bienvenue, lol. _

_Amène du whisky, et Ludwig te laissera passer._ »

Francis tourne le visage vers Arthur en gardant le téléphone en l'air. Le britannique a même du lait dans les cheveux, et son visage est rouge de colère tandis qu'il reste à côté en gardant la main tendue dans une demande silencieuse et très impérieuse de lui rendre son téléphone, et ses yeux lui promettent des souffrances horribles. Il s'en fiche autant qu'il veut voir ses tripes débouler sur le sol, et lui rend son téléphone en faisant un sourire mesquin lorsqu'Arthur reprend violement son petit appareil et le fourre dans sa poche, le visage toujours aussi rouge de colère, « Désolé pour le lait, je suis véritablement maladroit, parfois. »

« Crétin, j' te vois bouger, tu bouges bien. Va pas me faire croire que tu t'es pris les pieds tout seul ! »

« Je suis heureux d'entendre que vous me regardez et j'espère que vous aimez ce que vous voyez, monsieur ! Vous aimez regarder les hommes, hein ? » Son ton est moqueur et il met les mains dans les poches en attendant de voir s'il réagira par un éclat comme plutôt, mais la bombe dont le chronomètre s'use qu'est Arthur se contente de serrer les poings et les dents, ses pommettes se colorant de couleurs de plus en plus sombres, sûrement autant de colère que de gêne face à ce qu'il vient d'ajouter. Francis en profite pour en rajouter une couche en lui faisant un clin d'œil, « Qui est cet heureux jeune homme, mon cher ? »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! Et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Bonnefoy ! » explose subitement Arthur, tellement fort qu'il tremble même après lorsqu'il part en jetant au sol les macarons au chocolat, le petit tas s'écrasant dans le vieux tapis. Le britannique sort de la pièce en haletant, et court le plus vite qu'il peut pour s'éloigner de lui, bousculant sa sœur qui lui pique une crise en même temps, laissant Francis plus mécontent que satisfait, qui s'attèle à la tache de nettoyer le dégât, souhaitant pour la première fois d'avoir au moins Antonio près de lui, puisque la présence de ses vieux amis commence déjà à lui manquer.

**.oO0Oo.**

Après mure réflexion, Francis en vient à penser qu'Arthur fait surtout pitié et regrette un peu de l'avoir autant malmené à ce sujet, puisqu'il lui semble assez innocent de ce genre de relation, et collecte les informations un peu comme sa sœur l'a un jour fait avec un garçon duquel elle s'est rapidement désintéressée pour un autre jeune homme tout aussi insignifiant — aux dernières nouvelles, elle sort avec une fille, ce à quoi leur mère a surtout répondu sans vraiment être contre, qu'avec des enfants comme eux, elle n'aurait jamais de petits-enfants. Il a vingt-trois ans, et semble s'être entiché d'un autre homme, ce qu'il peut comprendre puisqu'il a aussi un fort penchant pour la gent masculine, bien qu'il aime aussi la compagnie de dames, parfois.

Il s'en veut un peu, à vrai dire, et se demande s'il ne devrait pas s'excuser de son comportement, puisque le jeune homme semble en effet très attaché à celui qui sembla avoir clamé son cœur. Dans un certain sens, ça l'embête de voir qu'il avait tort à ce point sur le fait qu'Arthur n'a aucuns amis. Il a donc ce Kiku, et aussi celui qu'il aime — il doit le connaître pour l'aimer, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, sinon, ça semble tomber dans un harcèlement, et un sait très bien que Facebook est le meilleur outil pour être un harceleur caché derrière son écran. Plutôt flippant, songe-t-il en se retournant dans son lit, laissant tomber son roman de Marc Levy dont il n'arrive plus vraiment à se concentrer sur l'histoire.

Puis, il fronce les sourcils, reprend le bouquin et se fiche un bon coup dans le front avec. Il ne doit pas lui laisser la moindre petite parcelle de terrain, et ne doit pas laisser s'insinuer dans son esprit l'air mignon de raton-laveur enragé qu'il prend lorsqu'en colère ! Parce que oui, Arthur est aussi mignon qu'il est détestable. Pas plus tôt que quelques heures avant, au souper qu'il a servit lui-même avec un grand sourire en présentant les assiettes de porcs à chacun, versant le vin avec finesse et élégance, charmant aussitôt Kate, la fiancée de William, l'aîné des Kirkland, et Victoria, la seule fille de la famille, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, d'autant plus en le voyant laisser tomber « par accident » du vin sur les genoux de son petit frère, qui lui avait lancé un regard mauvais avant de sortir son téléphone malgré les protestations de sa mère.

C'est à ce moment qu'il a entendu le sien sonner, et qu'il a attendu d'être retourné en cuisine pour répondre, Feliciano s'approchant pour prendre des nouvelles de comment le tout s'est passé, mais Francis l'a ignoré pour lire le message qui disait simplement :

« **555-555-5555 — 18 : 26**

_Vieux con. J'ai rajouté des trucs à ta tambouille, on verra si ça goûte aussi bon après ! _»

Il avait senti le sang se drainer de son visage, et son estomac tomber de quelques étages en chute libre. Pour se rassurer, il s'est aussitôt jeté vers la porte de la cuisine pour les observer en tentant d'être discret, la gorge nouée tandis qu'il observait Charles Kirkland qui mangeait avec appétit en hochant la tête, et en écoutant avec attention les histoires du petit Peter qui avait passé la journée entre les dessins animés et à jouer avec des gamins du quartier. Mrs Kirkland semblait apprécier le goût du filet de porc, et Victoria et Kate parlaient allègrement en mangeant rapidement. William restait plutôt de glace, mais son assiette était terminée et il semblait attendre un nouveau plat. Aussi, Tristan se tapait le ventre en souriant, tandis qu'Arthur semblait réellement furieux alors qu'il terminait aussi son assiette.

Heureusement, ils sont anglais, a songé Francis à cet instant, ajoutant en même temps Arthur dans ses contacts pour lui répondre avec un ton mesquin et un sourire soulagé :

« **Francis Bonnefoy —** **18 : 32**

_Ne sous-estimez pas mes capacités de chef ! Je suis un des as français, rappelez-vous cela~ _»

Francis ne peut que sourire à ce souvenir. Il a menti, et alors ? Le manque de goût anglais lui a vraiment sauvé la mise, mais il se rappelle de garder un bon niveau culinaire puisqu'il cuisine surtout par plaisir, et les cuisines sont réellement devenues son territoire, aujourd'hui. Il a tout arrangé le frigo à son goût, et replacé les plats et couverts le plus comme là où il a l'habitude de faire à manger : chez lui, à Paris, dans un petit quartier bourgeois et où il fait plutôt bon vivre de la banlieue. Dans un certain sens, il lui manque de préparer à manger pour Monique et ses parents, il lui manque de voir les sourires sur ces visages aimés, mais il sait très bien qu'ils sont fiers d'eux, et que si lui, simple fils d'un petit fonctionnaire de bas étage, devient un grand chef pour un restaurant prestigieux et que sa petite sœur devient une respectée notable, ses parents seront bien contents. La pensée le rassure, mais elle est vite écartée par une envie nocturne de vin.

C'est connu, les français pourraient mettre du vin jusque dans leurs céréales du matin — Spécial K et All Brand ou encore Capitaine Crochet avec du bon vieux mousseux de province, ça ne peut pas être si mauvais, puisque les deux séparés sont plutôt bons. Francis ne fait pas exception aux gens de son pays : il aime bien déguster un peu de rouge avec quelques morceaux de fromage. Il se soulève de son lit en regardant l'heure sur le cadran numérique, et se fait une note silencieuse d'être discret et d'éviter de faire du bruit, puisqu'il est plus de vingt-trois heure, et il détesterait devoir réveiller les maîtres de la maison à cette heure si tardive, bien que la cuisine soit dans une toute autre aile, c'est plutôt par politesse, en fait.

Les couloirs richement décorés de divers tableaux de jardins et d'endroits anciens pendent aux murs, et Francis apprécie les regarder en se disant que cet endroit semble plutôt peinard, bien qu'il apprécie aussi le charme de petite maison comme celle où il a grandit. Les luxueux tapis recouvrant les escaliers en colimaçons et les planchers de bois francs d'origines ont toutefois le charme et l'opulence dont il se mord les lèvres en s'imaginant baigner là-dedans. Il ne tient pas vraiment secret son appréciation de la richesse — en fait, il est plutôt du genre à dire ses pensées, Francis est un homme très franc, bien qu'il ne se gêne pas pour être parfois un peu brutal dans son honnêteté, mais il sait garder un secret et n'ignore pas qu'il y a des moments où la vérité doit rester cachée, puisque de toutes les dames de ce monde, c'est certainement la plus hideuse.

Sa chère cuisine est comme il l'a laissée lorsqu'il ouvre la lumière après avoir tapoté le mur un peu bêtement pour trouver l'interrupteur, et Francis sourit en retrouvant son petit univers et havre lorsqu'il s'avance dans la pièce pour se diriger directement vers le petit étal de vin que l'on garde en haut, puisque toujours descendre dans la sombre cave à vin n'est de un pas très efficace lorsqu'on vient à manquer de vin au cours d'une réception arrosée, et de deux — il n'ira pas le crier sur les toits, puisqu'il est plutôt fier — il déteste descendre dans ces endroits assez sombre la plupart du temps, puisque nombre d'histoires à faire froid dans le dos circulent sur celles-ci.

Prenant gracieusement une coupe comme un aristocrate l'eut fait, Francis fredonne un vieux refrain de Jacques Brel qu'il affection depuis belle lurette alors qu'il se verse son vin dans une coupe à champagne, savourant le goût du nectar exquis, la bouteille devant facilement avoir plusieurs années. Il est un fin palais, cela, il l'avoue, tout en marchant de long en large sur le carrelage blanc lumineux et farfouille dans le réfrigérateur pour trouver quelques morceaux de fromage à manger en même temps, avant d'aller retrouver son bouquin ou déclarer une nouvelle fois sa plus grande affection pour son oreiller et ses draps. Sauf que moins d'une seconde avant le début de ses pensées, un bruit retentit dans la salle à manger.

Francis sursaute en laissant tomber la coupe sur le sol, dont les morceaux volent dans tous les coins, et il est bien content d'avoir mis ses souliers pour venir. Il laisse échapper un juron, et s'avance vers la porte en prenant la bouteille en main, se disant que vaut mieux un tapis centenaire ruiné que la vie de ses employeurs en péril pour un voleur ou quelques mafieux en quête d'argent. Le chef se demande tout de même quel crétin de voleur allume la lumière des pièces lorsqu'il chaparde les objets de valeurs. Toutefois, au lieu de trouver un voleur, il voit Arthur, qui se tient à une chaise avec les jambes molasses et l'air hagard. Une bouteille de gin blanc est cassée par terre. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour deviner qu'il a bu comme un trois et qu'il est bourré comme on peut…

« Ah, heureusement que c'était pas du vin rouge : la tache aurait fait croire à un meurtre ! » qu'il s'exclame en s'approchant, laissant sa bouteille sur la longue table et se pressant à côté pour ramasser les éclats de verre en grommelant intérieurement qu'il haït de plus en plus ce gamin, qui doit avoir fait cela simplement pour lui rendre la vie misérable, il en est absolument certain ! Francis secoue la tête en se disant qu'il ne peut pas s'être saoulé pour ça, et se contente de dire plutôt gentiment, « Faites attention à ne pas vous couper, monsieur. »

« J… j' suis p-pas un gosse, B-Bonnefoy… » articule le plus mal possible le jeune Kirkland, le tirant par les cheveux pour le remonter. Le français manque de paniquer et de lui crier après, mais l'air saoul et vacillant d'Arthur manque surtout de le faire éclater de rire : le gosse sait vraiment être plutôt adorablement ridicule, en effet, et il saura très bien lui rappeler plus tard ce dont il a l'air lorsque bourré. Il lève une main et le pointe du doigt, s'y reprenant à deux fois pour dire sa phrase en balbutiant difficilement, « T-toi, je t'aime pas… vraiment pas ! » Et c'est sur ce qu'il prend la bouteille de vin, et lui vide directement dessus, sans que Francis ait le temps de réagir, il se retrouve avec la chemise trempée de vin blanc, et le devant de son jean devenu plus foncé avec la pluie inattendue, « Vengeance ! T'as l'air con, là ! »

Arthur se met à rire de Francis qui boue, bêtement, comme un gamin qui s'endort avant de lui tomber dans les bras. Il porte une chemise vingt fois trop grande et un simple boxeur en dessus, et Francis remarque à nouveau à quel point il est svelte et maigre, car les os de ses genoux saillent sous sa peau, et il peut facilement faire le tour de ses chevilles avec le pouce et l'index. Un instant, son naturel plus attentionné reprend le dessus et il se surprend à se demander s'il mange assez ou s'il a quelconque trouble alimentaire avant de se rappeler qu'il est sensé haïr l'existence même de ce gosse qui glousse en s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas tomber.

« Bon allez, lâchez-moi, monsieur, je dois nettoyer le dégât et celui de la cuisine… »

« N-non… t-tu pues. Tu pu-pues b-bon. Du fromage, des pâ-pâtisseries, du vin… »

La réplique d'Arthur en le laisse plutôt bouche bée, puis il sourit dès qu'il revient de sa surprise. Il peut utiliser à son avantage tout ce qu'il lui dira maintenant contre lui plus tard, et le surveiller de près lorsqu'il se saoule ainsi, puisqu'il semble avoir tant de mal avec l'alcool — quoique, le gin, ça pourrait décaper un mur. Il lui donne lui-même les armes pour le détruire et le laisser tranquille. Il soulève facilement le poids négligeable qu'est Arthur, le jeune homme s'accrochant à lui avec un petit rire lorsqu'il le porte vers sa chambre en s'excusant de ne pas connaître la sienne — il y a un divan-lit dans sa chambre, et il a l'habitude des canapés bien pire que ça à force de dormir chez Gilbert.

Arthur commente innocemment qu'il le porte comme une princesse en battant des pieds dans l'air et semble trouver tout ça très amusant et même s'y plaire, et Francis se surprend encore à le trouver vraiment craquant, bien est loin de le déranger, et c'est sur ce qu'il espère pouvoir rapidement nettoyer le bazar dans la cuisine et la salle à manger, transportant le jeune homme qui finit par s'endormir à cause de l'alcool dans ses bras.

—**That's it for today !—**

**Francis : **Je comprends pas le truc de la cave à vin…

**Ero, toussote en regardant ailleurs : **T'as pas joué à Amnesia, toi…

**Alfred, sortant de nulle part en ricanant : **Mais non ! Les monstres sont mignons !

**Arthur, roule des yeux en s'approchant : **C'est quoi, ce jeu ? *** nullement gameur, donc pas du tout connaisseur ***

**Ero, avec un air embêté : **C'est le genre de jeu qu' tu veux pas y jouer, crois-moi… ** * frissonne au damné souvenir du monstre de l'eau * **Quoique, quand ça bug un p'tit peu, c'est marrant~ Une fois on a rentré dans une pièce et on se retourne pour voir le monstre qui gueule… mais il bug et arrive pas à lever une jambe…

**Arthur, ne comprend pas, mais ajoute subitement : **Ah ! Hey, tu m'as encore rendu inoffensif et idiot !

**Ero, ricane : **Quoi, t'es autre chose ? Ah oui, un objet d'attirance sexuelle lorsque timide.

**Francis, hochant la tête : **C'est vrai que ça te rend plutôt mignon, tout rouge et balbutiant…

**Alfred, rigole et acquiesce : **T'es surtout marrant comme ça !

**Arthur, sortant son manuel de sorts de sa poche : **Ero, vieille salope, ça te dirait une deuxième tête ?

**Ero hoche la tête et vient se coller à lui en souriant : **Oh oui ! Ça m' ferait un ami~ !

_**Donc voilà, premier chapitre de terminé. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, car je suis plutôt déçue de celui-ci… J'aimerais que ceux qui s'y connaissent en cuisine me proposent des recettes bien française pour Francey, parce que le mieux que je fais, c'est du riz cinq minutes avec d' la sauve hollandaise ou béarnaise par-dessus — oui, je sais, c'est dégueux. Enfin bon, on s'en fiche un peu. Laissez des reviews et ne soyez pas timides~**_


End file.
